ragnarokonlinefanonv0fandomcom-20200214-history
Features (Ragnarok Online: F2P Fun Challenge Ultimania)
Features Secrets * • It's different from RO: Evoluition of Combat. Players and monsters deal less damage; although training and leveling will be as slow as snail. It was released in 2007. (Version B Only) * • It takes *almost* an eternity for many players to PK or PVP or GVG like that. (Version B takes long while Version A will take a bit shoter) * • Version A is the one with high damage rate while Version B is the one with high-defense rate. * • Ragnarok Online: Evolution Of Combat shares the low and high values of everything. Version A shares the high values of damage while Version B shares the low values of damage. Billing Changes * • Free To Play Setting Account Changes Gameplay Changes * • Base Life & Mana of all characters, homunculi, mercenaries and monster scrolls are multiplied and scaled up by 120x * • Storage is 1000 and inventory is 256. Getting to VIP will have 2k storage though. * • Players start off with 7200 Life and 1320 Mana (60 & 11 multiplied by 120) and 4000+ Weight multiplied by 150 (???). * • These numbers will go by up to 308 zeroes. * • Boost from cards for Life & Mana, DEF & SPR, STR, DEX, VIT, INT, AGL and LUK are multiplied by 3x. This includes damage against size, race and elements. * • Boost from passive skills for Life & Mana are multiplied by 15x. * • Experience table has been reverted back to pre-renewal. * • Players lose 10% EXP from player kill and 5% EXP from monsters ???? *• Players have 100% chance to lose all items and 30% chance to lose all items from malls on death in PK, non-GVG, non-PVP maps. (In both versions only) *• ATK and MAG mix and share pre-renewal and renewal formulae. (Version A only) *• Critical hits not only do 140% damage but defense and evasion pierce. (Version A Only) *• All minigames, including Battlegrounds, are not implemented. *• All skills, including magic and support do not work and target on Boss-Flagged monsters; only normal physical attacks will apply unto them. (Version BX only) *• All skills have double the amount of cast times, delays and cooldowns (unknown). *• Highest HP/SP mods kept prior to rebalance and revamp update. *• HP and SP recovery nerfed back to parabolic state prior to Juno update. *• Stat point variation kept prior to pre-Renewal. Skills * • Certain skills of all players changed and boosted to 10.. (???) * • Mana Cost for certain skills nerfed back to pre-beta ancient days, which will cast more. * • All damaging skills are halved in all maps, similar to that in WOE. All damaging skills also deal 1/2 of the damage to boss-flagged monsters. (Version B Only) * • Grand Cross & Ray Of Genesis takes 0.1% of current life in all levels. * • Martyr's Reckoning takes 0.1% of your current life. * • Weapon Masteries ATK per level are changed to 10. (Version A Only) * • Asura Strike & Killing Strike damage has been modified. Killing Strike leaves critical 25% of your current Life while Asura Strike leaves critical 25% of your current Mana. Redemptio leaves 25% of your cuurent Life. You cannot use them in less than 25% of critical Life/Mana. * • Killing Strike, Mucha Nage and Acid Bomb deal full damage to Boss-Flagged monsters, rather than half. All skills deal full damage rather than half in GVG situation if damage is not displayed on WOE. (Version A Only) * • Assumptio doubles DEF and SPR and halves Physical and Magical Damage while Steel Body sets DEF and SPR to 4000 and reduces 90% of Physical and Magical Damage. (Version B Only???) Monsters * • Lowest Damage and Life of most monsters are kept prior to Pre-Renewal. Most bosses will now have around 32-75 times the amount of life and MVPs have 75 times the amount of life. This requires a lot of adventurers to take them down. * • Drop and EXP rate is 0.5x and EXP. (for example with drop penalty for it, card drop rate will be 0.0025%, 1 in 40000) * • All players inflict -60% damage penalty to MVPs (whether boss flagged or not). (Version B Only) * • There will be less spawns for it (Version B Only). *• All spawn rate time of all monsters, bosses and MVPs are increased by 50%. *• Drop Penalty re-implemented to all monsters, excluding MVPs. Maps *• Almost all maps are PK-Enabled. PK is disabled in all instance dungeons, for example, Bossnia. (PK is disabled on Version B & BX) *• Maps near guild castle are safe. It includes inns in towns. *• PVP is automatically enabled in all towns. PVP in inn is automatically disabled. It can be crowded and painful. (Version A Only) *• All Memo Maps are disabled. You cannot use /memo command. *• Shared custom mobs from jRO. Most custom mobs with most ones kept before renewal, which adds classic mobs. 200% more mobs. You would see 3 of the same MVPs with separate cooldowns in different maps, with 50%, 100% and 150% of the spawn time. You would see more than 1 boss in instance... Triple threat! Treacherous trio!! Items * • Penalties of DEF, SPR, ATK, MAG, STR, AGL, VIT, INT, DEX, LUK, Life and Mana for cards are removed completely. * • All card drop rates from monsters, bosses and MVPs are removed. Find them only in Old Card Album and Ancient Card Album. * • There are now character bound items that cannot be put to storage, vended, traded and dropped: All monster cards, Battle Manuals, Emperium, Consumable boxes that generate items and cards. * • Angeling, Ghostring, Deviling & Archangeling cards removed from Old Card Album. Only find them in Ancient Card Album. * • There is a chance that nothing happens after consumption in OCA and ACA. * • There are no safe levels in refining. * • On failure from enchanting, card enhancing and refining, players will always die a sudden death thus permanently losing a item and wasting zeny and items. They will respawn at 1 Life at respawn point so beware. * • Butterfly Wings, Blue Potion, Wedding Dresses, Fly Wings removed from NPCs. * • Drop rates of Oridecon, Elunium, Steel, Starcrumb, Mystic Frozen, Flame Heart, Great Nature, Rough Wind removed. Rough Oridecon, Rough Elunium, Coal, Iron, Stardust, Crystal Blue, Red Blood, Green Live, and Wind of Verdure are now less frequent. The cost at market will be around roughly 50-500k * • Damage-inducing cards prior to Comodo Changes are now 75%. This will help kill enemies faster. (Version A Only) * • Gender specific equipment re-implemented. For example, male players cannot wear and equip whips, Princess Dagger, witch hats, ribbons and tiaras. Female players cannot wear and equip music instruments, crowns and fake mustache and beard. * • New drop rate "Soul Of Eternity", it has 0.0007% chance to drop after boss kill. Must have owned Agit and 60 Econ to go in instance dungeon of 4 hours with MVP of level 500 and 45 billion life. Requires 40+ players to go and has cooldown of 1 week. * • Has the security system. = Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Free To Play